TRUSTED HEARTS
by aoisenshi
Summary: [ON-HOLD!] A team with great powers are defending the Earth agains powerful forces. As they search for the 'One' who can stop this, love blooms within their hearts... [Love Triangles]
1. Chapter 01: The mission

  
  
**Trusted Hearts**  
  
  


Chapter One: _The __Mission_  
  
  


  
  
"Did you call me, sir?" a woman asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Yes, Mira," he told her, "Come on in."  
  
The woman did as she was told. She entered the large room and looked around her. Beautiful paintings were hanging on the wall and a red carpet was on the floor. The fire inside the chimney was on and it gave a warm feeling as she passed it. In the middle of the room, there was only a large desk, where the man waited for her to come.  
  
"Here." he handed her some files, where she took it, looking surprised.  
  
Once she opened it, she saw a picture where three boys were standing. She narrowed an eyebrow and looked closer.  
  
On the left side of the picture, there was a boy with brown hair. He had a gun in his left hand and another one, but much bigger in his right hand. Next to him stood a blond haired boy, he was a bit smaller than the first one. In his hand, he held an arch and it looked like he was preparing for battle. In the right side of the picture, a boy with blond spiky hair stood ready with his sword. He was taller than the other one.  
  
The woman narrowed her eyebrow again.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked, looking at the picture, then to him.  
  
"These are the peoples we're searching for." he told her with his heavy voice.  
  
"Why them? What's so special about these boys?" she asked, looking back at the picture again.  
  
"They have something unique." the man said, "Something unnatural."  
  
The woman looked at him surprised "You mean... They have it too?" she said slowly.  
  
The man nodded, "The boy with brown hair is Taichi, he's almost 18 years old, he's an expert in guns and other lots of heavy weapons. Next to him, stands Takeru, he can beat his enemies from afar.... But the other one...is very special..."  
  
"The one who's holding a sword?" Mira asked.  
  
The man nodded again, "He's not just only an expert in swords, but he's also good at fighting skills. I've seen him in battle before and he never lost a single one. His moves are so strange..." he explained to her.  
  
"So what do you want from them?" the woman asked, looking at him.  
  
"They must cooperate with us."  
  
"And what if they don't want to?"  
  
"Then will use the hard way."  
  
"Who're you going to take for this mission?"  
  
"I think I will acquire Mimi and Sora to do that."  
  
"But why them," Mira said in disbelief, "They already have a mission today "  
  
"Let Hikari and Miyako handle it." he told her sternly.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
And with that, she walked off.  
  
  


***

  
"Yeah! I won again!" Sora yelled cheerfully.  
  
"That's not fair..." Hikari complained to her.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Hikari," Miyako told her, "You're probably cheating Sora."  
  
"Of course not!" Sora yelled in defence, "Let me proof it. Okay let it be a 6-5!"  
  
She throwed the dice in the air and once it stopped turning, it stopped on the numbers 6-5. Hikari and Miyako glared at her.  
  
"That was only pure luck" Miyako said, handing her the money they had bet earlier.  
  
"Hey quiet you girls!" Mira yelled as she entered the room, "What's going on in here?"  
  
"We were just playing" Sora told her, hiding her money on a safe place.  
  
"Or rather gambling" Hikari replied and started to giggle.  
  
"Look, we don't have time for jokes," Mira yelled with a serious voice, "We have a mission to accomplish! Hikari, Miyako, you go to Mr. Hirotashi, he will tell you your next mission. And you Sora and Mimi...," she then stopped talking and looked around the room, "... Where's Mimi?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, she's been training in the Challenge Room" Hikari explained her.  
  
"She's been there for almost three hours now" Sora replied sighing.  
  
"I'll better go check on her. You come with me, Sora."  
  
Sora nodded her head and followed her from behind. They walked inside a long hallway, when they suddenly stopped. Mira opened the door and saw Koushiro sitting in front of different computers; they were in the Computer Room. Inside the Computer Room, you could see anything what's happening in the headquarters.  
  
"Hello, Koushiro," Mira greeted him as she entered inside with Sora behind her.  
  
"Oh. Hello Ms. Hanya," Koushiro greeted, "If you're looking for Mimi, she's been there for many hours now." he said, pointing towards a large window.  
  
Mira and Sora walked towards the window and looked down. Mimi was sweating; she had been jumping, running and battling for three hours.   
  
"Pff...," she said puffing. _"What was I thinking to take on the Ultimate Level?" _she asked to herself.  
  
As a Monster approach towards her direction, Mimi pulled out her sword. She waited till he came closer and closer....and closer, till she jumped high above him and slashed him in a few seconds...  
  
"Okay, that's enough, Mimi" a voice called out.  
  
"Huh?" the Monster disappeared and the Room came back to normal.  
  
"Mira, Sora!" she cried out as she left the room and walked to the Computer Room.  
  
"So how was your training? Pretty hard isn't it?" Sora asked.  
  
Mimi nodded, "I never thought the Ultimate Level would be so hard."  
  
"You can discuss this later, you guys. You two have an important mission to accomplish" Mira told them.  
  
The two girls were silent and Koushiro was listening to what Mira was talking about.  
  
"This mission is not like the others," Mira started "You have to bring three peoples to our headquarters."  
  
"Three? Who are they? " Mimi asked.  
  
"And why us?" Sora demanded.  
  
"Because you've been selected by Mr.Hirotashi. The three peoples you will bring here are boys. Here's a picture of them," she handed them he picture she saw in the room earlier together with Mr. Hirotashi.  
  
"So that's them?" Sora asked, looking closer to the picture.  
  
"What's so special about them?" Koushiro asked who's getting interested.  
  
"They are like you."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
Mira nodded; "Now if they don't want to come with you, you two know what to do?" she said winking to them.  
  
Sora and Mimi smiled, "Okay" and they both walked outside the Computer Room.  
  
  


***  
  
  


"Say...Yamato," Taichi asked as he was walking behind. "When do we get there?" he complained, putting his arms around his head.  
  
"For the last time, Taichi! We'll be there soon enough, just stop complaining!" Yamato yelled at him.  
  
"You said that an hour ago. Don't you think we're lost?"  
  
"Maybe. But so what. We don't need to hurry?"  
  
"Yeah… We don't have any place to go…" Taichi sighed.  
  
Suddenly, noises came out of the bushes. They stopped talking and listened to the sound.  
  
"Did you heard that?" Yamato asked as he pulled his sword up.  
  
"Yeah..." Taichi said as he loaded his gun and waited.  
  
Then a bush made a heavy noise, causing them to jump over it, with there weapons ready.  
  
"SSTTTOOPP!!!" a blond boy shouted out.  
  
" Takeru?" Yamato asked, "What are you doing inside the bushes?"  
  
"I just wanted to scare you guys" Takeru told them, grinning.  
  
"Well don't do it again..." Taichi warned him as he turned around, "If you ever do that again, I swear I w-w ….. Aaaahhh!!" Taichi cried out.  
  
A monster stood in front of him, without knowing it. His sharp teeth are ready to take a bite from one of the three boys. But before they could attack, he vanished...  
  
"What the...." Yamato couldn't finish his sentence when he saw what's standing in front of him.  
  
Two girls were standing there with a grin on there faces. The one with orange hair had a gun in her hand, where she fired the Monster behind his back.  
  
"We finally found them"  
  
  


***  
  
  


"Hmmm... So they found out..." a dark and sinister voice talked, "Send some monsters in there!" he commanded.  
  
"Yes Sir!" a female's voice answered.  
  
  


_~°TBC…_  
  
  


 Aoi Tenshi


	2. Chapter 02: Hidden Powers

A/N Hey I'm back with my second chapter. Hope you liked my first chapter and that you review this one after you read it. I want to thank all the one who reviewed my first chapter! You guys are great!!  
  
I don't own Digimon...(Sigh)..  
  
Couples : Mimato/ Taiora/ Takari  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Trusted Hearts : Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We finally found them " Sora said, as she putted her gun away.  
  
Mimi nodded " Yeah, I think it's them " she said.  
  
" Um...excuse me, but who are you? " Taichi asked, coming into their converstation.  
  
" We can only tell you, if you come with us " Sora told him.  
  
" And if we don't want to? " Yamato asked coldly.  
  
" Then we must use the hard way... " Mimi told them, when she pulled out her sword.  
  
" Aha... I see...But tell me, why do we have to go with you two anyways? " Yamato asked her.  
  
" Actually we don't even know why were here " she said " but we were told to bring you three to our base "  
  
" Okay, but if I won, you live us alone " he told her.  
  
" And what if we won? " Mimi asked.  
  
" Then we will come along with you, but only if you defeated me " he said as he gave her a grin.  
  
" Fine.. " she respond.  
  
" Shall we start? " he asked as he pulled out his sword.  
  
" Hhhyyaaaaa!!! "   
  
  
Mimi pointed her sword towards him and started to run at full speed. Yamato just glared at her, when he saw her coming. Then when Mimi was close to him, she jumped high above him and tryed to hit him with her sword, but Yamato saw her coming and dodged it right on time.   
  
She then tryed to do it again, but suddenly, Yamato swung his sword to stop it. Mimi just glared at him.  
  
  
" Not bad... For a girl " he whispered softly.  
  
" Hmph! " Mimi gave him a bad look and pushed him, so that he could fall on the ground.  
  
  
Matt tryed to stand up, but he stopped, when he saw her sword infront of him. He then smiled evily, whe he saw Mimi's face. But at the same time he wanted to take his sword and attack her, the ground started to shake...  
  
  
" Wh-what's happening! " Sora yelled.  
  
" Aaaahh, what's goin' on?! " Takeru shouted as he tryed to stand up on his two legs.  
  
" Look over there! " Taich yelled.  
  
" Spiders!! " Takeru shouted.  
  
  
Two giant Spiders were standing infront of them. They were almost 7 meters long. As they approach, the sky turned dark, because of their large body.   
  
  
" What should we do now, Yamato? " Taichi asked him.  
  
" Maybe if we...use our powers? " Takeru replied.  
  
" We can't! " Taichi told him " we may not use them if someone else is around "  
  
" But what do we do now?! " Takeru yelled " without our powers we're usless "  
  
  
But at the same moment, one of the Spiders throwed a white glue out of his mouth. It flew right above the five warriors. As the white glue came closer, they tryed to escape, but it was too late. They were already caught.  
  
  
" We must think of a plan! " Takeru shouted, as he tryed to pull himself out of the white  
stuff " we must use our powers!! Otherwise we're lost! "  
  
" Powers? Did you mean... Spirit Energy? " Mimi asked him.  
  
" Yeah... But how did you know it was called like that? " Taichi asked her.  
  
" Look you guys, we can talk about it later. First we must defeat them, before they defeat   
us! " Sora yelled.  
  
" You're right! Let's go! " Takeru shouted.  
  
" STOP! " Yamato suddenly shouted.  
  
" Huh? "   
  
  
They all looked up at him with a confused look.  
  
  
" What do you mean, stop? " Taich asked him.  
  
  
But Yamato didn't reply. He looked at the white glue, then to the two giant spiders. He knew he couldn't move, so he shut his eyes and focused.  
  
  
" Yamato...? " Takeru asked softly.  
  
" What is he doing? " Mimi asked, looking at him suprised.  
  
But when Taichi wanted to answer her, Yamato's eyes were open again and a blue light was surounding him. He cried out with his sword as the white glue was smelting away... Then when he was free to go, he ran towards the two Spiders and attacked them. He made an incridible jump  
and with his sword he swung it one time in the air, to release his powers.  
  
  
" Ice Slash!!! " he yelled, when his sword turned into a blue color.  
  
  
When he hitted them, the two giant Spiders became white and suddenly into ice. Yamato's sword returned to normal again, when he was back on ground.  
  
  
" Wow! that was amazing! " Sora yelled.  
  
Mimi nodded " Yeah... "  
  
" That was incredible, Yamato! " Takeru said as he came closer to him.  
  
" Thanks " Yamato replied.  
  
  
He then looked up at the two girls behind him and grinned " What are your names? " he suddenly asked.  
  
  
" What? I hope you didn't forgot? " Sora yelled " we can't tell you that! Not untill you defeated us! "  
  
" My name's Mimi and this is Sora " Mimi said to him.  
  
Sora looked at her confused and shocked at the same time " Why did you tell them? You know the rules "  
  
" Yeah, I know... But we didn't defeat those monsters " she replied.  
  
" Pff...fine " she said as she crossed her arms.  
  
" Can you please tell us, what you know about Spirit Energy? " Yamato asked her.  
  
" I'm sorry, but we're not the right person to tell you that... "  
  
" Do you know someone else? "   
  
" Yeah... Mr. Hirotashi, he knows everything about Spirit Energy " Mimi respond.  
  
" Then takes us to him "  
  
" Okay... Folow me "   
  
  
Mimi started to walk, while the others folowed her from behind. She the stoppedn when she was infront of a cave. A large door was blocking thier way.  
  
  
" What are we doing here? " Takeru asked her.  
  
" This is our entrance to our Secret Base " she explained " you need a symbol to enter inside"  
  
  
She showed them her necklace where her symbol was hanging on it. It was a kind of tear, only that it was green from color. She then turned herself towards the door and placed it in the middle of it.   
  
Then she took it back and the door opened, so that they could walk further. It was dark, but Mimi and sora showed them the way in.  
  
When they finaly arrived to their destination, Yamato, Takeru and Taichi opened their gazes. The room that they entered was so big, almost big as a soccer field.  
  
  
" Woaw! It's huge!! " Taichi said, as he looked around the place.  
  
  
Takeru nodded at him, but Yamato just stayed normal, like he knew the place.  
  
  
" This is Mr. Hirotashi's office " Mimi said, as she showed them the door " we'll wait you in the Cafetaria "  
  
The three boys nodded at her, before entering the office...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~ Someplace else ~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
" Blast! I never thought they could be so strong! " the man shouted.  
  
" It's not your fault, sir " the woman said " why don't we send some powerfull Monsters to the two girls, who are standing at the coast? "  
  
" You mean Hiraki and Miyako? " he asked.  
  
The woman nodded " They are alone and they aren't so tough, like the others " she smiled   
evily.  
  
" Good idea... June.. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~ The coast ~~*~~  
  
  
  
" Pff... That was the last one " Hikari said, when she hit a Monster with her arrow.  
  
" Finally... Now we can go home... " Miyako said, as she stretched her arms.  
  
  
They were protecting a small village near the coast. Hikari was an expert in shooting her enemies from far with her arrow and bow, While Miyako was fighting with her rod. But when they thought everything was alright, trouble was coming...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Well, I hope this was long enough for you guys and that you enjoyed reading it. Oh and don't worry about my other fics, I'll update them as soon as possible.  
  
  
If I get 10 good reviews, I'll continue this fic.   
And now review...plz?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoi Tenshi 


	3. Chapter 03: Spirit Energy

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews you had send me ^___^ I'm glad that people reads my fics. And now, here's the third chapter.  
  
Trusted Hearts  
  
Chapter 3: Spirit Energy  
  
________________________________  
  
"Aaaaaaahh! Hikari look!!" Miyako pointed out, while she was screaming, "Monsters are heading this way!!"  
  
"What?!" Hikari yelled.  
  
Miyako was right. At the surface of the ocean, hundreds of fins were visible. They were heading to their direction.  
  
"What should we do?" Miyako asked, "We can't handle it by ourselves" she told her.  
  
"I know," Hikari replied, "We must call the others for help! "  
  
"But...... they're on a mission." Miyako said.  
  
"Don't you think I know that? We must call them immediately!" she told her sternly.  
  
She looked at her digital watch that was giving her the right time. When she pushed a small button next to it, the watch transformed into a small computer with a screen.  
  
"I hope this works..." Hikari told herself, and started to type a code...  
  
~~*~~ At the base ~~*~~  
  
As Yamato, Taichi and Takeru entered the room, they couldn't see a thing. Everything was dark in front of them, except for the chimney. It was giving them light. They turned around to watch the room better. They saw that there was a red carpet on the floor and beautiful paintings hanging on the wall.  
  
But Yamato wasn't very interested about those objects. He was staring at the middle of the room, while the others just continued to explore it.  
  
"Is this the guy's office?" Taichi asked, "It looks like no one's here" he told them.  
  
"Maybe Mimi was wrong" Takeru said.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go" Taichi demanded to the others, and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"No, wait!" Yamato yelled, causing him to stop.  
  
"Why? No one's here" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"Wrong" Yamato replied, "He's watching us..."  
  
"Who?" Takeru asked him.  
  
"Mr. Hirotashi" Yamato answered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In front of us" Yamato told him.  
  
"Huh?" Taichi looked at the direction, Yamato was staring at, but he grinned. "I think you're dreaming, Yamato" he told him playfully, "I don't see him"  
  
"Look closer, you baka!" Yamato replied coldly.  
  
Taichi glared at him and walked to the middle. First he thought that Yamato was starting to see things, but then...he saw a desk. There was a man sitting on his chair and stared at him, with his dark-brown eyes.  
  
Taichi froze, as he saw him "H-Hello" he stuttered, when he tried to talk. He then turned around to see his companions. Takeru was looking very surprised as he saw him. But Yamato was staring at him with a serious look.  
  
Taichi then turned back to face him once again; He was now standing from his chair and walked towards his direction. As he got closer, Taichi stepped backwards, scared that he would hurt him.  
  
"Are you, Mr. Hirotashi?" Yamato asked.  
  
The man looked up and grinned, "Yes I am" he respond.  
  
"Can you please tell us more about the Spirit Energy?" he asked him.  
  
"Hmm...That's strange..."  
  
"What's strange, sir?" Takeru asked curiously.  
  
"I thought that you were here, because you wanted to join us..." he said, with grin on his face.  
  
"No," Yamato simply replied, "It's us who wanted to come here, to know more about the ---- "  
  
"Spirit Energy, I know" he said, finishing his sentence.  
  
Yamato glared at him, "What do you want" he asked coldly.  
  
"What I want from you three is that you must cooperate with us" Mr. Hirotashi said.  
  
"Why?" Taichi asked, narrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Because we need you guys," he responds, "Without you, we can't defeat the villains that want to take over the Earth"  
  
"And... Who are they?" Takeru asked.  
  
"They are just like us; they have powers to control and to rule over the planet. But thanks to my Team we stopped them."  
  
"You mean the team where Sora and Mimi are?" Taichi said.  
  
The man shook his head, "No... An old team...." he said softly, "Years ago, I had a team that called the Senshi Genki. They were with five people, three men and two women. Those peoples had powers that you can't even imagine.... They defeated every single Monster that the Dark Spirits had send to the Earth, but unfortunately.. They've all been killed at the same time... "  
  
"Killed? How?" Taichi asked.  
  
"They all went to a planet that called, Eros. And without my permission, they took a shuttle and headed there to defeat the Boss. But he was too strong, so they lost... Even if they used their powers, they were no match for him. The next day, they've been executed, and I couldn't do a thing than to watch... it was terrible."  
  
"Poor, man..." Takeru said.  
  
"That's why I made up a new team. Sora and Mimi were my first students and then others came later" Mr. Hirostashi said, "I want that you help them. You must save the Earth, before they take it. If we work together, we can defeat them in no time. "  
  
"I...I don't know." Taichi said, looking at Yamato.  
  
Yamato hesitated at first, but replied coldly, "Sorry, we're not interested."  
  
"What?!" Mr. Hirotashi yelled in shocked, "You won't even help to save your planet?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, but we can't..."  
  
And with that, he walked away, leaving a disappointed Mr. Hirotashi behind. Taichi and Takeru followed him from behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you really think it's the right decision?" Taichi asked when they were outside.  
  
"Yes!" Yamato answered coldly.  
  
"But, don't you think it's better to help them?" Takeru demanded, "What if they really needed our help?"  
  
"No." Yamato told him, "It's not our problems, you know "  
  
" ..."  
  
They walked till they saw the cafeteria, where Mimi, Sora and Koushiro were sitting at a table.  
  
"So? How did it go?" Mimi asked them.  
  
No reply came out of them. Mimi and Sora were giving confused glances at each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mimi asked confused.  
  
Suddenly her watch started to make noises  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She pushed a small button and looked at the screen. It was Hikari.  
  
"Hikari? What's wrong?" Mimi asked her.  
  
"Mimi, quick' You must help us!!" she screamed, "Horrible Monsters are attacking us and we can't handle it alone! They're too many of them!!"  
  
"What?! Oh no!" Mimi yelled, as she jumped out from her chair, "Sora, let's go! We must help them!"  
  
"Right!" Sora said and jumped out from her chair as well.  
  
"What's going' on?" Taichi asked, watching the girls leaving the cafeteria.  
  
"Two of our team is in danger" Koushiro answered him. He then glared at Yamato, "You beter go help them, they might need it."  
  
"Hmph.. Why us?" Yamato asked coldly.  
  
Koushiro glanced at him, "Fine... If you don't want too, then leave this place and don't ever come back again!" he yelled and walked away from them; towards the Computer Room.  
  
"Why won't we help them?" Takeru asked, not understanding his older brother.  
  
"Because, it's none of our business." Yamato scold at him and crossed his arms.  
  
"Get a grip!!" Taichi shouted furiously, "Look Yamato, if you don't want to help them, then I'll go! I will not stay here doing' nothing, while the others risk their lives for their friends!"  
  
He pushed Yamato out of the way and took the direction that the girls went.  
  
"That's fine! Go away! We don't need you!" Yamato yelled after him. He then looked at his brother, "C'mon, let's go."  
  
But Takeru didn't move, he was staring at his brother with a disgusted look.  
  
"Look at yourself, Yamato... "  
  
" What? "  
  
" You're not the same anymore..." he walked a few steps away from him "I'm sorry, but I think that Taichi's right" he told him and walked away.  
  
"B-But... Okay! Then I'll go alone!!" he shouted, "I don't need you, I'm better off alone...."  
  
~~*~~ The coast ~~*~~  
  
"Hikari! We can't hold it much longer!" Miyako screamed.  
  
They used their powers together, to form a pink barrier, which protected the village from the Sharaks. Sharaks were Monsters, with the head of a shark and the body of a lion. But they were with too many and they were losing Energy.  
  
"Miyako! You hold the barrier, while I'll go out and fight with them!" Hikaro told her.  
  
"But, you're not strong enough!" Miyako yelled, "Why can't we wait for Mimi and Sora?" she said, hoping that Hikari would change her mind.  
  
"We can't!" Hikari replied, "Those Sharaks are too strong and they can break the barrier. That's why I must keep them busy!" she yelled and run into the direction from the Sharaks.  
  
"Hikari! No!!" Miyako screamed, but it was too late.  
  
Hikari was now in focusing, and while she was doing that, a pink light surrounded her. She took an arrow and placed it into the bow. Suddenly, the arrow started to get flames and with her strength, she fired it high above her. The arrow fell with full speed towards the Sharaks and when it hitter the ground, a wall of fire appeared, causing for them to stop.  
  
The Sharaks that wanted to pass trough, were burned and only dust remained from them. Hikari tried her best to hit them, but it was already too late when they used their Water Cannon.  
  
The wall disappeared and the Sharaks were now heading her way.  
  
"Oh, no... The barrier didn't help..." she said.  
  
Just when she wanted to take an arrow, one grabbed her by her waist and clenched his hand with his long claws. She started to choke and she screamed for help. She needed air!  
  
"H-Help, Miyako!"  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
Miyako saw how other Monsters surrounded the one who held Hikari in his hands. They were showing them their large and sharp teeth.  
  
"Oh my God! They will eat her!!" Miyako screamed as her heart began to pound.  
  
Hikari's view was getting blurry and all that she could see was how the Sharaks' jaws was getting closer to her.  
  
"Please...help me..." she said and fell unconscious....  
  
_______________________________  
  
This was chapter 3; I really hope you won't blame me for my bad grammar. Now review, plz?  
  
A.T. 


	4. Author's Note

AN/  
  
I really hope you still enjoy this fic and that you won't blame me for some mistakes in the following chapters. Thanks for all your reviews and supports!  
  
Don't worry for my other fics, I'll try to update them as soon as I can, till then you can still send me some advice for my other stories.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Aoi Tenshi  
  
Chapter 5: Saving Hikari--- 


	5. Chapter 04: Saving Hikari

**A/N:** OMG! It seems I haven't' update this story for ages!! Sigh... It's because the exams, that I totally forgot to continue. But now that I'm back, I can keep continuing my fics. Thank you for all your reviews and enjoy!  
  
  


**Trusted Hearts  
  
**Chapter 4: _Saving Hikari_  
  
  


  
"Hikari!! Noo!!!" Miyako screamed.  
  
  


She was helpless. She couldn't move out of her position, nor save her friend, Hikari. This was too hard for her. She wished someone could help her! But Mimi and Sora weren't there yet. It was like a nightmare came true! She couldn't dare to watch any further, but her mind ordered her to. She saw how Hikari almost reached the Sharaks' teeth.  
  
  


"Aaahh! I can't take it anymore!!" Miyako yelled at herself.  
  
  


She totally forgot her defence position and immediately rushed herself to Hikari. The Barrier slowly faded as soon she run.  
  
  


"Don't worry, Hikari. I'll save you." she screamed.  
  
  


But at the time she pulled her staff, a bunch of Sharaks stopped her. They all stood in front of her, which blocked her way to her friend. Each of them attacked with their own powers, but Miyako was too tired right now. She didn't have any energy left, not even for saving her friend; who was now above the Monster's jaws.  
  
  


"Hikari!!"  
  
  


Miyako tried her best to reach her, but each time she came near, another hundreds of them came to her way.  
  
  


"It can't.This is not over yet." she thought.  
  
  


Suddenly fire shots came out of nowhere. Miyako covered her eyes as the Sharaks ahead of her started to explode. Miyako looked up and saw Sora, jumping out of a jet plane, holding a fire weapon, which was bigger than her. She opened her parachute and began to fire at all the Monsters which are close to Miyako.  
  
  


"Sora!" Miyako called with a smile.  
  
  


Tears were running down to her cheeks, as she saw Sora landing on the sand.  
  
  


"I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
  


"No time for words, Miyako! We're in serious trouble here!" Sora told her. She stared at her watch and pushed a small button. It immediately turned into a small computer with a screen on.  
  
  


"Koushiro! Are you there?" she yelled trough her watch.  
  
  


"Yea, I'm here," Koushiro responded, as he was on the screen, "What's up?"  
  
  


"I immediately need some more weapons here." she told him.  
  
  


"What kinds of weapons?" Koushiro asked, as he saw her on the big screen inside the Computer Room.  
  
  


"What do you think about the BIG ONE?" she said.  
  
  


"But, Sora. You're not strong enough to carry it! It's too heavy for you!" Koushiro yelled, as he slammed on the desk, "You can break your arm, just for carrying that thing!"  
  
  


"Maybe, but Hikari is in trouble and we must take some risk!" Sora shouted.  
  
  


"Okay, if you say so," Koushiro replied worriedly, "I'll send it to you right away."  
  
  


And with that, he left the Computer Room towards the Weapon Room. Koushiro looked right and left of him as he entered, searching for the right weapon Sora wanted to use.  
  
  


"There it is!" he yelled.  
  
  


It was huge. It looked like a bazooka, but it was way bigger than that! The opening was 5 times bigger than Koushiro's heading self. This was the ultimate weapon for destroying Monsters, but it can cause lots of damage. There's only one disadvantage. It was only equipped by one fire missile. Mr. Hirotashi didn't want to take the risk of using more of those powerful missiles, that's why he only ordered to build one.  
  
  


Koushiro stared at the weapon full with concern. Carrying those things can break your arm or even your shoulder. He was afraid that Sora would have that kind of trouble. He shook his head, snapping away from his thoughts and instantly went to the computer next of it. He typed a code and as soon he had the right password, Sora was back on the screen.  
  
  


"So, do you have him?" Sora asked.  
  
  


"Yea, it's next to me, but I first need to download the right code and it'll be there right away." Koushiro told her as he typed faster and faster like a freak on a keyboard.  
  
  


"Do it quick! Those Monsters are coming toward me!" Sora yelled.  
  
  


"Sora! How can we save Hikari?" Miyako screamed.  
  
  


She was back at her position, protecting the village with her barrier. But still it didn't work that much. The barrier was slowly fading away each second she tried to concentrate.  
  
  


"Miyako! You must hold on!" Sora scowled at her, while she fired again with her weapon to a close coming Sharak. It immediately shattered into millions pieces.  
  
  


"I'm trying, but I can't hold on much longer!" Miyako scowled back, "And where's Mimi, anyways?"  
  
  


"I'm here!" A voice called from above.  
  
  


"Mimi!" Sora and Miyako said in unison.  
  
  


Mimi was like a bird, ready to crash to the ground. Sora and Miyako stared at her with perplex. They were getting scared when they saw Mimi approaching the coast. She was falling like an arrow. But as soon she was a few meters high above the ground, she released her parachute and the wind blew her right up. Sora sighed with relief.  
  
  


"Typical for Mimi to scare me like that", she thought as she smiled.  
  
  


She saw how Mimi finally landed on the sand and pulled her sword from its dust sheet. She looked at Miyako's way who was waving at her and then at Sora's. She had her arms crossed.  
  
  


"What took you so long?" Sora asked her on a maddening tone.  
  
  


"Well, I had to make some extra places in the jet." Mimi said.  
  
  


"Extra places?" Sora asked confused, "For whom?"  
  
  


Mimi giggled slightly, "Look above you." she pointed towards the sky, where two figures with their parachutes on, came to their way.  
  
  


"Mimi! Who are they?" Sora asked.  
  
  


Mimi smiled. She walked to the figures, ready for their landing. Sora walked up to her and the two mysterious figures. Her eyes immediately widened as she saw their faces.  
  
  


"I know we saw each other, but we didn't introduce ourselves yet." the boy said with blond hair, "My name's Takeru." he said.  
  
  


"And I am Taichi." the boy replied with his brown hair a bit messed up.  
  
  


"What are these two doing here?" Sora asked to Mimi.  
  
  


"They wanted to help us." Mimi answered.  
  
  


"Um, girls? Maybe we can talk about it later; first we must save that girl over there." Taichi said, interrupting them.  
  
  


"Oh my God! Hikari!" Mimi screamed.  
  
  


A rage was filling into Mimi's nerves. She couldn't dare to see Hikari suffering like that. Without hesitating, she swiftly runs up to the Sharak. Bunch of others of them came to her way, where she slashed them into different pieces. Her moves were unpredictable. She was fast as the light.  
  
  


Not even her friends could see her move, but only one did. A black shadow was hiding behind a rock. No one knew it was standing there, watching their moves and attacks. But Mimi didn't have time to see around her. Her mind was filled with rage to destroy the creature holding Hikari for his meal.  
  
  


"_BEEP BEEP_"  
  
  


It was the sound of Sora's watch. Taichi and Takeru stared at her with a confused look. Sora looked up at her watch, seeing Koushiro typing on the keyboard.  
  
  


"I transport it to you right _now_!" he told her.  
  
  


"Alright!" Sora yelled cheerfully.  
  
  


Suddenly, her watch began to move there and back again. A light came out of the small screen, leasing the weapon to flow in the air. Taichi couldn't believe what he saw. He was almost drooling overhis shirt by just for staring at the weapon.  
  
  


"Okay, you two must help me carrying this thing." Sora told them.  
  
  


"You mean this gun is yours?" Taichi asked in surprised.  
  
  


Sora nodded, "This is my baby here. It can only fire once, but it can destroy anything in his whole territory."  
  
  


"Awesome!" Taichi yelled.  
  
  


"What must we do?" Takeru asked to her.  
  
  


"Help carrying this thing," Sora replied, "It weights a ton and it's too dangerous for holding it by your own."  
  
  


"Hai!" they all agreed.  
  
  


One after another, Mimi defeated each coming Sharak heading her way. She was getting close to Hikari. When she was a few meters away from the Sharak, she jumped in the air. The Monster looked above him with widened eyes. Her sharp edge of her sword began to give a green colour. As the Monster touched it, he began to paralyze and slowly it crimped away into a greasy colour, letting go off Hikari.  
  
  


Mimi hadn't enough time to land and to catch her on time. That means she's going to crash to the ground! Hikari's unmovable body felled faster and faster to the sand. Once she will hit it, there will nothing left than a dead body. Sora, Miyako and the other two boys saw her falling down. All of them were shocked of what's going to happen next.  
  
  


"Oh no, Hikari!!" Miyako screamed.  
  
  


"Hikari!!" Sora yelled.  
  
  


But Hikari couldn't hear their scream. She was still unconscious. When she almost reached the ground, something fast caught her on time. Sora's hand, which's covered her eyes from seeing the cruel end of Hikari, peeked between her fingers. She just saw an outward appearance catching Hikari from her fall.  
  
  


Mimi sighed in relief and smiled joyfully to the one who held Hikari in the arms. Hikari opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw, where two azure-blue eyes from a boy with blond hair.  
  
  


"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.  
  
  


"I…I" Hikari couldn't come up with a phrase. She didn't know who this guy is, neither why he saved her.  
  
  


"Can you stand up?" he asked.  
  
  


Hikari shook her head. She was feeling dizzy and her view was a tad blurry.  
  
  


"Hikari, are you okay?" She heard a voice saying.  
  
  


She looked next to her and saw Mimi running. Hikari nodded, "I'm okay, I guess." she assured her.  
  
  


"Arigatou for saving her, Takeru." Mimi said, while laying down a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  


Takeru smiled, "No thanks."  
  
  


All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Mimi turned around, seeing Sora and Taichi firing the ultimate weapon to the Sharaks. All of them explode one after another. And because of the sand, a huge cloud went up. Once it was increasing down, nothing was left over. Not even pieces of meat. Everything became normal again.  
  
  


Miyako finally rested her shoulders and arms, and instantaneously sat on the ground. She was happy that this nightmare ended. For Sora and Taichi was this a taste of the power the weapon could bring. Both were happy that all of this is over and they could finally head back to the headquarters. The jet landed on the ground, where everyone took a seat.  
  
  


Mimi and Sora sat next to each other, while Miyako sat next to Mimi. Taichi sat in front of them and next to Takeru, who still had Hikari in his arms. During their flight, Hikari fell asleep in Takeru's arms. She had rested her head on Takeru's chest. Takeru slightly blushed. This was the first time he felt a girl breathing next to him.  
  
  


When they arrived above a cave, they saw three individuals waiting for them to land. Mimi saw a smiling Ms. Hanya, a happy Mr. Hirotashi and Koushiro waiving to them. Everyone inside the jest waived back. Once they landed on the ground, the door went open and they all stepped outside.  
  
  


"Hikari!" Mira yelled as she saw Hikari in the arms of Takeru, "What happened to her?" she asked anxiously.  
  
  


"Its okay Ms. Hanya," Sora comforted her, "She's just tired from all that adventure."  
  
  


"Why don't you bring here in the Healing Room, Takeru?" Mimi suggests, "There's a boy named Jyou. He'll help you."  
  
  


"Uh- Okay." Takeru nodded faintly.  
  
  


"I'll bring you there." Miyako offered.  
  
  


"I hope she's okay," Mira softly said, when she saw them walking into the cave, "I can't take to see someone hurt."  
  
  


"You mustn't worry too much," Mimi told her, "She's in good hands." she assured her, while she blinked to Takeru's direction.  
  
  


Takeru smiled slightly and followed Miyako from behind. It was again the dark tunnel they've entered earlier. He held Hikari very close, scared to let her fall down. There where lots of rocks and stones crossing their way.  
  
  


"Watch out," Miyako warned him, "This is maybe an excellent hide out, but not the best way to enter it."  
  
  


"Yea, I can feel that," Takeru agreed, "Ouch!" he suddenly screamed.  
  
  


"What is it?" Miyako asked as she stopped.  
  
  


"Nothing, just walk further, ok?" Takeru told her.  
  
  


"Are you sure?" Miyako asked worriedly.  
  
  


"Yea, I'm sure, now go on."  
  
  


"Okay." Miyako responded and walked further.  
  
  


Takeru felt like his arm was bleeding. He tried to see what caused him to have this damage. He looked around and saw a sword in front of him. Takeru gulped. The edge of the sword reflected the light, which almost blinded him. He can only see the sword, but not the person, holding it.  
  
  


"W-Wh-Who are you?" Takeru yelled.  
  
  


"Uh-uh… Shouldn't _you_ be the one who tells me who _you_ are?" the voice spoke with a dreadful tone.  
  
  


Takeru knew it was a boy he was talking to, and from the sound of his voice, this must be the enemy, he thought. But what might he do? He was trapped between two walls of sand and rocks, ready to stumble over it. He couldn't just pick his arch and arrow at the same time, while dropping Hikari on the ground. No, he was lost and overwhelmed by a person or rather an enemy inside a dark and cold tunnel.  
  
  


"What do you want?" Takeru asked, while he gathered all his courage.  
  
  


"Heheh, I hope I didn't frighten you?" the boy asked with an amusing tone.  
  
  


The mysterious boy stepped into the light and grinned evilly. He had brown spiky hair and dark-brown eyes. It showed no emotions, only hatred to kill Takeru with his sword.  
  
  


"Where do you think you're going with her?" he asked him dreadfully.  
  
  


Takeru glared, "I'm going to bring her in the _Healing Room_." he yelled.  
  
  


"Yea right. That's what they all say." the boy laughed.  
  
  


"You got to believe me!" Takeru exclaimed.  
  
  


"Oh yea? Why must I? Maybe it's just a way out, so you maybe got the change to rape her or something." He shouted furiously.  
  
  


"No, I'm not!" Takeru defended himself, "I would never do that to her."  
  
  


"Daisuke?" a voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
  


"Mimi!" The boy cried in surprise.  
  
  


"What are you doing here, Daisuke?" Sora asked confused, as she walked behind Mimi.  
  
  


"Yea, that's what I want to know either," Mira asked annoyingly as she crossed her arms. She walked up to him and narrowed an eyebrow, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
  


"I-I… I was on the look out, Ms. Hanya!" Daisuke responded.  
  
  


"On the look out," Mimi asked confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
  


"This boy here is trying to rape, Hikari!" he screamed, while he pointed to Takeru.  
  
  


Sora giggled, "I think you're wrong, Daisuke." she said, "This boy is Takeru and he's bringing Hikari to the Healing Room."  
  
  


"B-But."  
  
  


"No buts!" Mira interrupted. "Didn't I give you a task?"  
  
  


"Yea, you did, but I'm done." He responded. "You ordered me to bring some food for tonight's diner." he muttered.  
  
  


He could here Mimi and Sora giggling at the background. Even Taichi had to hold his laugh.  
  
  


"Fine, I want to see you at my office," she warned him, "C'mon, let's go now" she said to the others.  
  
  


"Sorry for what I did earlier," Daisuke apologised, "I thought you were an enemy."  
  
  


"That's okay," Takeru smiled, "Shall we go then?"  
  
  


Daisuke nodded and they both walk behind the others toward the base. Miyako waited for them and went with Takeru to the Healing Room, while the others went to Mr. Hirotashi's office. Except for Daisuke, he had to go with Ms. Hanya in the other side. Koushiro went back to the Weapon Room, putting the ultimate weapon with an anti gravitation gun, to its usual place.  
  
  


The once who where left were Sora, Mimi, Taichi and Mr. Hirotashi. When they walked into the hallway, which will lead them to his office, Yamato waited for them at the front door.  
  
  


"Yamato?" Taichi questioned, "What are you doing here? I thought you already left" he asked him.  
  
  


"No, I was just waiting for you guys." he replied with a cold tone.  
  
  


Mr. Hirotashi grinned, "Don't you want to enter my office first?" he suggests.  
  
  


Yamato didn't reply, but glared at him. He crossed his arms and sighed annoyingly.  
  
  


"I take that as a yes, I suppose?" Mr. Hirotashi said.  
  
  


While he unlocked the door, he opened it as a person stood in front of his desk. Mr. Hirotashi swiftly opened the light and saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes standing there, in the middle of the room.  
  
  


"Who's he?" Taichi asked to the others.  
  
  


"Micheal?" Mimi questioned.  
  
  


She was shocked, but surprised at the same time. Even the others were surprised as well.  
  
  


~*To Be Continued…

**A/N_:_**_ I know I can feel your anger against me. I can see you're holding a something to cut me in pieces. Aahhh!! Hey, it's not my fault. I'm having a writers block that instant. Guess you all hate me now, oh well.  
Hehehe, I won't continue this until I get at least 10 reviews. I'm bad, I know, but what can I do? Hehe  
  
_Aoi Senshi


End file.
